


Chakra Muscle

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Foot Fetish, M/M, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pit Licking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto attempts the Akimichi's technique, but instead of his fat expanding it's his muscles, and he has a lot of chakra.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 84





	Chakra Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chakra Muscle

Naruto attempts the Akimichi's technique, but instead of his fat expanding it's his muscles, and he has a lot of chakra.

-x

Naruto finds Chouji's technique to be cool and wants to try it out, but since he doesn't have fat he figured he could channel it into his muscles. Since he was so interested Chouji told him the basics, but left out one important detail, and watched him head towards the training grounds.

What he didn't count on was his excess amount of chakra. He performed the seals and felt his chakra surge into his muscles making them expand. At first he thought it was cool as he got buffer and buffer, he flexed his muscles and chuckled.

It didn't stop, soon his clothes began to rip from the stress of his bulk. His pants ripped up the sides, and his jacket ripped off his broad shoulders. “Oi stop!" It didn't, his pants ripped off his body leaving him in only a tight shirt and even tighter boxers. His shirt couldn't withhold his massive pecs and abs, the blonde gasped as his sensitive nipples became hard from the air. This sudden nudity both excited and embarrassed the blonde. His muscles weren't the only thing that grew his 6 inch penis doubled in both length and girth and pulsed against the confines of his boxers. He moaned as his boxers got tighter and tighter.

Naruto's hard on rubbed at the confines of his boxers, and as it got tighter they squeezed his ass and balls. “Ahh fuck fuck!" He moaned, and soon even his boxers could not contain him. His dick ripped through his boxers and his tattered undergarment fell to the floor.

His pulsing penis continued to grow, and the blond groaned as he felt the urge to touch himself. He laid down planting his feet flat on the ground. He was now 18 inches long, and was overflowing with pre. He ran a hand up his mountain of a cock, shivering at the warmth of it.

He brought his other hand up, caressing the valley of muscle he had now. “Hmm," he hummed with approval, feeling his abs while caressing his dick. Working himself from the base to the tip, it was a long trip, his other hand made it to his pecs, he groped his muscled chest. “Ahh!" He cried out when he gave his nipple a pinch.

The blonde writhed in pleasure his hips bucking up. He moved between both his nipples, caressing them and giving them a light pinch, and like an invisible string connected the pleasure from his nips to his penis.

Still even with all the pre he still hadn't fun. He groaned in need and decided to get creative, he reached for his cock head and began massaging it, each squeeze sent a spark running down his rod. Getting bolder he had a finger caress his piss slit.

It sank in and the blonde saw stars at the new sensations coursing through him. He started fingering his pipe as he tugged on his sensitive nipples. His moans filled the training grounds, he didn't care if someone saw him now, he was too horny to care.

´Close so close!' He thought, and he changed fingers going from pointer to middle, and really started going to town on his penis. His hand left his nipple to caress his length. “Fuck I'm cumming!" He howled, and boy did he, his toes curled back arching and spurt spurt spurt.

Cum erupted from his dick firing high into the air and raining down all over his muscled body. His face got covered, and he tasted his own super sized cum. ´His bad,' He thought as his pecs and abs and even his legs were covered. The rest of his semen overflowed and spilled down his shaft and covered his crotch.

He kept cumming until he was laying in a puddle of his own cum. It felt strange, but he could feel everything, from his face down to his feet, slick with semen. His essence rolled off his muscles, dipping into every crevice. He panted and shivered as he came down from the high of his release.

The blonde blinked as his muscles didn't shrink and neither did his cock. “I knew you'd try to use that jutsu too soon." Blinking eyes turned to see a naked Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Lee. All of them were rock hard and a hungry look in their eyes. “Funny thing about applying chakra to muscle it makes them tense, you won't be able to move, and with your large amount of chakra you won't be shrinking back for awhile which means..."

“You're all yours Uzumaki!" They smirked, as Kiba licked his lips. They descended upon his large and helpless body.

Neji and Lee went to his feet, and began licking the delicious cum off him, they lapped at his soles and between his toes.

Chouji was slurping his balls, sucking them clean of cum, he'd soon be stuffing his face with his massive dick. Shikamaru was licking his abs, mapping the massive trail, even going as far as lapping at his navel.

Shino got his pecs, nipping and sucking him clean, then he began leaving love bites everywhere. Satisfied with the hickies he moved to his nips, sucking on them greedily.

Kiba got the best part, least for him. He licked the blonde's pits clean of cum and got a mix of sweat and cum, even better he could inhale the boy's musk. He couldn't even wait, he started playing with himself as he inhaled the scent from him. Then he moved up to lick the semen off his face, making sure to run his tongue across his whisker scars. Once his area was clean he kissed the blonde and silenced all his moans.

They each took turns riding his monstrous cock each one taking a fair amount of it, they rode him to climax. They got launched off him, his fun filling their bodies and forcing them off his manhood, and soon the blonde was covered in semen again, as his release rained down over him. It was a vicious and pleasurable cycle. One the boy's would remember forever.

Each one of them got to taste the blonde’s muscled body, moving all around him tasting every inch of his muscled form. Oh they’d get it once the blonde could move, but so worth it.

End


End file.
